marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
4 Vol 1 10
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * Other Characters: * Hughes * * * Greg * Locations: * * ** * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = In Antarctica, Johnny Storm and a team of scientists are concerned that a creature that was trapped in ice has broken free and is posing as one of them. Johnny suggests that they use flame throwers to draw the creature out. While in Paris, France, the Invisible Woman talks to Alicia Masters about how her husband Mister Fantastic has been neglecting his family. She is concerned about how the neglect might be affecting Franklin. She looks out the window and sees the boy particular interest to flies trapped on a spider's web. While Johnny is searching for the creature, Sue goes looking for her husband. Johnny is shocked when he bumps into the creature which looks just like Ben, while Sue discovers that Reed has been transformed into a human fly. The Fantastic Four all wake up, these events having been nightmares. Reed and Sue rush out to check on Franklin and finds the boy asleep in front of the television which is tuned onto a late night horror movie marathon. Checking the TV Guide, Reed learns that the movies that night were "The Thing" and "The Fly". This comes as a shock to both of them. The following morning, Sue meets with Alicia Masters to tell her about how she and Reed had the same nightmare. While they are trying to make sense of the dreams, Sue explains a sense of dread she has felt for the past month. This prompts Alicia to show a new sculpture of their foe Psycho-Man. Sue rushes home to warn Reed that the Psycho-Man is back. While Sue is hysterical about this development, Reed brushes this off as nothing more than a nightmare. Sue reminds her husband how the Psycho-Man manipulated her emotions. Suddenly they are interrupted by one of Reed's co-workers who tells the couple that they should check the news and summon the rest of the Fantastic Four. At the construction site where the Thing is asked to check out a sudden hole in the ground that has appeared on the construction site. When Ben inspects it he suggests they get some help when some tentacles emerge and entrap the Thing and his co-workers. When a massive maw emerges from the hole to try and eat them, Ben tries to fight it off. Back at Reed's office, Reed and Sue watch reports of strange manifestations that have appeared all over the city spreading panic and chaos. Reed and Sue are convinced that the Psycho-Man is involved in the city wide chaos and contact Johnny and Ben to gather them together. As Johnny rushes over the city he suddenly notices that the sun has mysteriously disappeared. | Notes = Continuity Notes * The events of - occur between and . * Reed suggests that the Psycho-Man is dead. As far as the Fantastic Four know the Psycho-Man could be dead. Psycho-Man was seemingly slain by Fredd in . * Sue mentions how the Psycho-Man violated her. He manipulated Sue's emotions from - . Sue then tortured the Psycho-Man out of revenge. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}